The Nightmare Family
by Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
Summary: Nobody sane goes to the Nightmare's house. Unless they are a teenager. That was dare to go. On Halloween. Jennifer Thompson was dare to go on Halloween. Might be an one-shot.


The Nightmare Family

**Prologue: **

Nobody that was sane, went to the Nightmare's house. Only the teenagers that was dared to go on Halloween. There's been rumors, that the Nightmare family did dark magic. Nothing good comes from them. They wore Victorian clothes and had dark _unnatural _gold eyes. Their neighbors claim that they've seen..._things. _Unexplainable things. So, nobody goes to the Nightmare's house. Unless, you were a teenager, dared to go there...on Halloween.

It was Halloweeen and Jennifer Thompson, was dared to go to the Nightmare's house.

"All you got to do is knock on the door, and come back." Said her friend, Selena.

"What if they answer?" Demand Jennifer.

Selena shrugged, "run. Don't look back."

"And if they use dark magic on me?" Jennifer asked.

Selena turned to Jennifer, "Don't expect me to get you."

"You're such a nice friend." Jennifer mumbled.

"Well...I'm not the idiot that said, and I quote, 'I'll do any dare.'" Huffed Selena, "I love my life, and I'm not going to be that idiot that goes back for the friend."

"I would have." Said Jennifer.

"That's you, not me." Countered Selena.

"I can't believe you took the dare." Said Daniella, butting in.

"Me, neither." Agreed Selena.

"I didn't want to look like a punk in front of Micheal." Said Jennifer.

"He's not even cute!" Huffed Selena, "I would have totally turned down the dare."

"That's you." Snapped Jennifer.

"Exactly."

Later that dare, Selena and Jennifer was getting dress for Halloween.

"Too bad you're going to that stupid dare." Said Selena, doing her make-up, "You're going to miss Samaiya's party."

"Who said I wasn't going to her party?" Asked Jennifer.

"I guess you didn't here the whole dare," Sighed Selena, shaking her head. "The dare said that you had to go to the Nightmares' house before Samaiya's party."

Jennifer groaned, "That's just great! I'm going to miss the best party ever!"

Selena pat her on the back, "sorry. I'll tell Samaiya that something came up."

"And tell Courtney, Lauren, and A'nyiah I said hi." Sighed Jennifer.

"Sure." Said Selena, she glance at the clock. "We better get going."

When they left Selena's house, Selena head to Samaiya's house and Jennifer head to the Nightmare's house.

"Knock on the door, and run away." Muttered Jennifer. "That's not too hard."

Meh.

She stood at the Entrance of the Nightmare's house. The gate was black steel, with elebrate designs, and in the center Nightmare was written in cursing. Jennifer pushed the gates, and they soundlessly opened. As Jennifer walked on the cobblestone path, she looked at either side of her. The yard an eerily warning about them. Something that said, '_If you know what's good for you, you'll turn back.' _

But Jennifer had to. She had to show Micheal that she was brave and fearless. Little did she know, she would have wished that she had turned back.

Without knowing it, Jennifer was now standing in front of the door.

"This is it." She mumbled.

Taking a deep breathe, Jennifer knock on the door.

Silence.

Jennifer sighed in relief, but then, the door opened. She frozed, in the doorway was a teenage girl with jet black hair, that was in one braid. _And had dark __**unnatural **__gold eyes. _The girl smiled at her. She turned her head slightly towards the inside the house, and chills went down Jennifer's spine at the words that came out the girl's mouth: "Father, we've got another one."

"Did I hear right, Elsa?" Said a boy's voice, "Another idiot has come here?"

Jennifer was to much of shock to feel offended. To match the boy's voice, he had came from the corner of the doorway. _He _had short messy black hair with _dark __**unnatural **__gold eyes. _He shook his head at her.

"You heard right, Jack." Said Elsa, "What's the excuse this time? Lost you ball over here? No...it's too late for that. Hmm...what day is Jack?"

"October 31." Jack said, smiling evilly.

"Such bad timing." Smirked Elsa, "today's the day when our powers are the strongest..."

Jennifer swallowed hard. _Not _good. In the back of her mind, the reasonable part, whispered to her: _aren't you suppose to be doing something. Like I don't know...running?! _

Listening to that small reasonable part, Jennifer ran.

She heard a sigh, "they always run."

Before Jennifer could get any farther, she saw shadows forming. She stop and watch as they formed. Slowly, they made a tall man form with spiky hair. A scream escape Jennifer's lips, when she saw those dark _unnatural _gold eyes.

"You're not going anywhere." Said the tall man.

"There's nowhere to go." Laughed Elsa.

"Happy Halloween..." Said Jack, darkly.

From the man's direction solid shadow wolves prowled towards her; from Jack's direction a gigantic snake slither towards her; and from Elsa was a blackice dragon stalked towards Jennifer.

The neighbors turned a deaf ear to Jennifer's painful screams...


End file.
